Crystal Mine Game
The Crystal Mine minigame, based on the first-season episode "A Dog and Pony Show", was introduced in the March 2014 v1.8 update to My Little Pony. In this minigame you control a character riding a mine cart through a wavy track. The goal is to collect coins, element shards, and power-ups along the track while jumping to avoid gaps and obstacles along the track that stop the cart. Introduction Once you've reached level 6 (or updated the game and were past level 6) you'll get a message from Sapphire Shores. Sapphire Shores: Oh, mes petits chéris! I, Sapphire Shores, Equestria's own pony of Pop... needs you! Spike: Sa -- Sapphire Shores?! Equestria's own pony of --'' Twilight Sparkle: ''She said that bit already. How.. how can we help you? S.S.: I'm getting ready for my new tour, "Hooves Across Equestria", but I need something. I need something new, something sparkly, something with style, something with... sapphire! * * {ed note: I missed part of this quote - somepony please fix} Sp: of... of... of... T.S.: Of course, we'd love to help! Ponyville's got the best mine in the whole world! If you want, bling, we've got your thing! -- That sounded better in my head. Uh, c'mon Spike! Let's go mine carting! This adds a new permanent structure, the Crystal Mine, to both the Ponyville and Canterlot maps. The mine is to the right of the train station in Ponyville and to the left of it in Canterlot. You also get a new collectible resource (minecart wheels ), and a new quest chain available in both Ponyville and Canterlot. Playing the game New resource To play the minigame you need minecart wheels . After the introduction you're given 5 to start and can get more randomly from shops, treasure chests given by other players, or by tapping on Derpy in her box as the game tells you, but also from tapping various scenery in Ponyville or Canterlot. There is also a mine timer that gives one free wheel after 1 hour. You can only have a maximum of , once you have 5 you won't get any more until you use some playing the game. If you run out of wheels you can still play the game for . Start the game Tap the mine on the map to start the minigame. After an intro screen that shows you how to play the game you'll be shown a quick animation of a character riding a mine cart (this animation varies, I've seen both Spike and a diamond dog riding the cart so far) and then be brought to a starting screen where you can select a character to ride the cart, select upgrades to the power-ups, or start the game. Select character You start with a randomly selected character in the mine cart but if you tap on the character or on the cart symbol in the lower left corner you can select any character that you've brought back to Ponyville or Canterlot (except Princess Celestia or Princess Luna). Note: For some reason, even if Twilight Sparkle has transformed into an alicorn princess in your game, you can only play with her original unicorn form in this game. Select upgrades From the start screen you can also choose power up upgrades by tapping the blue Upgrade Power Ups box. The power ups are collected during the game and each has a temporary effect. This upgrade option permanently boosts the effect of collected power-ups. There are four types of power ups and thus four things that can be upgraded: boost, shield, magnet, and multiplier. Each starts at a level of 1 star and can be leveled up to 5 stars. Play button The green 'Play' button in the lower left corner brings you to another screen that lets you select what type of cart you wish to ride. Select cart level Much like the other minigames you can choose a game score multiplier by selecting a different minecart. The choices are: Gameplay Once the game starts your only controls are to tap the screen to jump the cart, or double-tap to do a double jump. The goal is to collect as many bits, element shards, gems and power-ups as you can along the path while avoiding gaps in the track and obstacles such as barrels and diamond dogs riding mine carts. The path occasionally forks requiring you to make the snap decision to stay on the current (lower) path or jump to the upper path. Obstacles * Barrels (either straight up or sideways): These can come solo or in groups and must be jumped over. Sometimes if you jump at the last second, the barrel will be knocked away but do not count on this. If you land on a group of barrels, you'll be fine and continue. * Gaps: Must be jumped over. * Oil Slick/Smooze: If you ride over these purple sections of track, your cart will spin for a few moments and you will be unable to jump, which can be hazardous if a gap is near. * Diamond Dogs: These show up in mine carts at random, sometimes after a flat stretch with bits, and must be jumped over. * Shadowbolts: Tend to show up at the bottom of hills and like to jump, but for the most part will clear you without any trouble unless the timing is off. When you do eventually hit an obstacle other than the oil slick, your character is given a last-second rescue by Rainbow Dash. (If Rainbow Dash is riding the cart, the rescue is instead performed by Spitfire). You're also given a 'Revive' option that lets you continue playing the round by paying (further 'revives' cost double the gems each successive time). Scoring and prizes The score is based on how long you're able to ride the mine cart without being stopped by an obstacle. It may also depend on items you've collected. Like the Equestria Girls mini-game, the score is added to a progress bar. You get various prizes along the way by passing certain scoring milestones. *6000 points - *12000 points - *18000 points - gift (Astro Pony) *30000 points - *42000 points - *54000 points - *66000 points - *78000 points - *90000 points - *102000 points - *114000 points - *126000 points - gift (Richard (the) Hoovenheart) *150000 points - *174000 points - *198000 points - *222000 points - *246000 points - *270000 points - *294000 points - *318000 points - *342000 points - *366000 points - *390000 points - *414000 points - *438000 points - *462000 points - *486000 points - *510000 points - *534000 points - *558000 points - *582000 points - *606000 points - *630000 points - *654000 points - *678000 points - *702000 points - *726000 points - *750000 points - *774000 points - gift (Trenderhoof) (With no further Pony prizes barring another update, rewards continue to alternate Bits and Shards, with Gems interspersed.) *798000 points - *822000 points - *846000 points - *870000 points - *896400 points - *925440 points - *957384 points - *992522 points - Section in progress... Category:Mini Games